Disastrous Beauties
by MelodyJadeLilly
Summary: When you think Jaden and the Gang are done with trouble, four disastrous beauties come to the Island and they have a big secret and what's with the weather change on the Island anyways!


Disastrous Beauties

Author Notes: Hello, I am the authoress of this fan fiction. All Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters belong to Takashi and I am just using them for my person fun. Sorry if the story is a bit imperfect, but the point of me writing this is to get feedback and editing help. I appreciate anyone who wants to read it and please be nice with your comments, if not I will make sure you are flagged for being discourteous. I am sorry if that sounds rude, I just don't like harsh comments on my fan fiction. Criticism is allowed, but when you start getting rude you better leave. Well, sorry for that rant, enjoy reading this chapter and I hope you give reviews and critiques.

Pairings: JennixJim, JessexJoanxJohan, JadenxBellexJudai, EdoxLizziexAster, and many more pairings to come once I draw up more ideas.

Chapter 1

On an island off the coast of Domino City, there were three dorms that separated everyone because of their score on the entrance exams. The dorms were Slifer Red, the lowest scores and classified as a beginner's level, Ra Yellow, the intermediate level and examinees that scored average on the entrance exam, and lastly the famous Obelisk Blue dorm, the highest examinees dorm. The Obelisk dorm had two buildings, one for boys and one for girls, the boy's building were for the high scores on the entrance exam and the girl's building consisted of girls, but it didn't rely on grades, all girls were placed there no matter what.

"Hurry up Jaden and Judai! We are late for the new year entrance ceremony," a panting light bluenette puffed out.

"Sorry, I slept in," one of the brunette boy's apologized while the other one that looked much more mature rolled his eyes.

"If you weren't up all night talking to Alexis, we wouldn't be late Jaden."

"Shut up, Judai!"

"Why don't you guys stop arguing and get in class," a silver haired boy sneered as he watched the two brothers bicker.

"Sorry Aster."

"Just get in class, the chancellor is ready to introduce the new students."

In the classroom, all the students were sitting at their desks quietly and sitting up straight as the chancellor waltzed in with regality. Today was an important day for him because he had his granddaughters enter Duel Academy. He stood front and center and two people stood on each side of him. One of them was a tall girlish looking man that had purple lipstick on and his name was Vellian Crowler also he was the classes' professor, and the other was a chubby short French man named Bonaparte, the Vice Chancellor.

"Everyone welcome to a new year of Duel Academy and reciting our oath would be freshman, Aurora."

As the girl was citing the oath, Chancellor looked at the doors on both side and got ready to announce the coming of new students. As the girl finished the oath, she went back to her seat and laid her head down to rest. Chancellor Sheppard chuckled a bit and then spoke.

"Good morning my students I bring good news as we start the year. We have four new students coming in from Tokyo City. So without further ado, I present the first new student Elizabeth Renee Howard."

A slender young woman with long past her shoulder white hair and piercing azul eyes came into the classroom and had a look of boredom. She was the perfect girl for any guy and all the guys were drooling over the young lady. She flipped her hair back from her face and smirked.

"Pleasure to meet you all, I am Elizabeth, but please call me Lizzie."

"Very well done, now the next student is Miss Sabella Thorn Hawthorne!"

A girl with long brown hair ran in and twirled then winked at all the boys. She was stunningly beautiful as Elizabeth and her eyes were a calm chocolate brown. She was energetic as the students could see and everyone gaped at her beauty as they did Elizabeth.

"Sabella is the name, but being a Belle is my game, call me Belle!"  
The chancellor smiled at his grandchild's hyperactivity and shook his head. He then introduced the next new student.

"Presenting Jennifer LeRaine Jaggers, the Country Belle, come on in."

Another beauty came in and smiled sweetly at everyone and took a curtsy. She was like a southern princess and she looked like one too. She was the calm one in the family she had, and she looked among her cousins and then looked back at the students.

"Howdy all, I am Jennifer, but by all means call me Jenni for short."

"Well, to wrap up the ceremony, I introduce Joana LeAnna Noir."

Silence overtook the classroom and Belle giggled as she knew where her sister was, but couldn't say. Suddenly on top of the classroom a door opened and a teal hair girl appeared and Sheppard gave her a look and everyone turned to see her catching her breathe. Belle was in fits of giggles and that led to the girl jumping five steps at a time and rushing on top the stage and glaring at Belle.

"What happened to you?"

"HER. She locked me up…" Joan pointed to Belle, who was laughing her ass off at her sister's misfortune.

"Well, finally you are here, introduce yourself dimwit," Elizabeth commented rudely.

"Shut up Elizabeth, hey guys I am Joana, but please please call me Joan."

Everyone looked at them all and Chancellor Sheppard smiled at the girls. They all took bows and curtsies, except for Joan and were assigned seats next to each other. Belle and Joan were next to each other and she was beating her up with hits and everyone watched them with interest.

"Enough!"

Everyone turned back around when Elizabeth yelled and slapped Joan across the face. Dr. Crowler was afraid of Elizabeth at this point and conducted class nervously and shaking.

Definitely going to be one hell of a year for the students and things were about to get even more interesting when they knew that these girls had hidden potential that no one knew; it was the best kept secret.


End file.
